Iced Heart
by Alec's Goddess
Summary: Taken from their homes and memories gone on a journey to find them the'll find more than expected. Rated M for later chapters. Mostly peinsaku
1. Prolouge

Iced Heart

Pairing: PeinSaku, ItaIno, DeiTen, HidaTem

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Naruto.

Summary: Taken from their homes and forced to forget only to have one sole purpose. To be a weapon for others to use. Along the way to regain memories they will find love in someone unexpected who actually expected them. I know sucky summary.

*Hiya* dreams

_Hiya=flashback_

_**Hiya Flashback dream**_

**Hiya Naka sakura**

P.O.V. change

'Hiya' thoughts

Sakura P.O.V.

'I can't believe them; ugh they actually took me from my home!' I only just found out that those lying backstabbing Konoha shinobi took me from my real home of the village hidden in ice from the land of snow. They wanted to use me as a weapon all because of my clan's kekkei genkai that can allow me to control snow and it is also the most powerful dojutsu eye ability ever even the rinnegan can't beat it. Also I was supposed to be the new crystakage of the village and the land of snow. I along with all of the other girls were taken from our home villages and lands. None of us are from the land of fire or Konoha. Turns out I'm from the land of snow; Ino is from the land of minds go figure; Tenten is from the land of weapons; And Temari isn't from the land of wind she is actually from the land of blades. All of us were taken from our homes and fiancés just to be used as weapons. Heck I was supposed to marry the new amekage! That plus I just found out the wedding was never cancelled. So either A. he really likes me or B. my parents were too lazy to cut the marriage. In all honesty I believe that its b because he never even met me!

Pein P.O.V.

'I can't believe Konoha first they took my fiancé then they go and take my members' fiancés. Heck I was supposed to marry the new crystakage and also I heard she's quiet the feisty one.' "Itachi, Deidara, Hidan we're going to get our girls get your shit together so we can leave in ten!" Honestly I couldn't be more stressed. I never even got to see my fiancé.

10 minutes passed

"Come on idiots I don't have all day and I do believe they will go to the land of snow first seeing how one of them is supposed to be the new crystakage.

Sakura P.O.V.

'Hey Naka what do you think they will do when they see me become the crystakage?' **"I don't know Saki besides you should be worrying about what will happen if Konoha goes into the land of snow." **'If they do that it will be an all-out war to the end and remember our kekkei genkai makes us immortal just like the rinnegan does to the amekage?' **"Oh yeah but still I overheard that the damn fox-demon container was telling all of them that we were the weak one and not them, heck they probably don't even know about our real clan **(She is not a part of the haruno clan) **the tsukiara." **'That bastard I'll rip his demon out with my bare hands!' **"I'll force feed him so much ramen he'll explode!" **'Oh no, well burn the ramen for his face then take a Karin clone and she'll tell him she loves him then a hinata clone who'll say she hates him.' **"Kami, your evil forget the amekage marry me instead!" **After that both Naka and sakura laughed.

Konoha P.O.V.

"You idiots we need them for their kekkei genkai and you let them get away!" Tsunade yelled. Naruto suddenly shuddered "Uzamaki! What's wrong you can't stop shaking?" "I don't know it just feels like there will be hell to pay." "I as well feel it hokage-sama." "Yeah us too." All four of the boys (Neji, Kiba, Kankuro, and Naruto.)


	2. The new crystakage

Iced Heart

Pairing: PeinSaku, ItaIno, DeiTen, HidaTem

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Naruto.

Summary: Taken from their homes and forced to forget only to have one sole purpose. To be a weapon for others to use. Along the way to regain memories they will find love in someone unexpected who actually expected them. I know sucky summary.

*Hiya* dreams

_Hiya=flashback_

_**Hiya Flashback dream**_

**Hiya Naka sakura**

P.O.V. change

'Hiya' thoughts

Nobody's pov

Sakura and the girls were headed to the village hidden in Ice in the Land of Snow. "Hey Saki are we almost there yet?" Ino asked. "Yeah pig its just past those snow banks." Sakura exclaimed over the wind. **'He****y saki when our we gonna see our hunk of a fiance?'** 'Soon naka now will you please calm down or so help me you are in for an earful when I get through with you' Sakura thought.

Pein pov

We were walking to the village when we saw them ... Four girls were walking towards the village and I recognised them as the new missing ninjas from Konoha and one of them was the fifth hokage's apprentice. Suddenly a ninja from ice stopped them and I heard "Sakura-hime how did you get away from the Konoha ninjas?" "Simple we kicked ass and I came back to where I wassupposed to be the whole time." "Well its good to have you back and we're ready to have you become the new Crystakage." Wow so the pink haired girl is the new crystakage.


End file.
